User talk:Jennalee
Clean ...as a feshly washed sheet. Ph33r the whiteness it's burning my eyes! Jennalee 13:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) You know what really amuses me about the returning vandal? He's an attention whore himself. Loves to be banned, so he keeps messing with you. Although it could just be a way of showing affection, I dunno. By the way Mr. Vandal: Thanks for stepping up to the plate and making account names. It is much easier to work with you that way, and prevents us from accidentally banning innocent IPs which may someday change owners. (T/ ) 15:53, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, may be so :P - I'm curious as to why anyone would care if he/she/it/thing likes them or not, given the inner workings of their mind, proudly displayed for all to see in the err, histories of our talk pages. The 'she is not a man!' (to paraphrase) comment was lolworthy. Jennalee 16:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for some great edits, I see you all the time in RC, uploading loads of wep skins and being realy helpful with the discription. Thanks RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : :) Jennalee 14:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :: :D RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:04, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Stuff If/Once you're selling the Kindlerock, I'd like it ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :It's one I stuff on a hero, hidden behind a staff, which I can't be bothered grabbing to screen >_>. I guess since I won't really use it (Asuran Fire Focus ftw), I could sell it :P Jennalee 17:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :: /Yay --- -- (s)talkpage 17:09, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I responed to the D-a-W matter. (just posting here to get your attention (yay for new-messages-message! :D ) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hai Care to get rid of that Kindlerock now? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:55, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :*Yawn* if you're on :P Jennalee 01:33, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: I was on the 6 hours after I placed that on your talk. Saw you on RC, thought you'd see my message sooner :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::this is Australia we do not follow your timezone or seasons! Jennalee 11:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, if you say so :D --- -- (s)talkpage 11:34, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Survivor that is not the dumbest way to lose Survivor, my friend lost it when he went afk middle of fight lvl 4 devouer... and he was lvl 17 at that time (no henchies or other ppl from what I had heard) Dye Charts, your favourite job... Well I finally finished them: *Bone Charm (Focus) *Divine Symbol *Divine Scroll *Chimeric Eye *Channeling Focus What do you think? Still have the PSD files saved so I can easily go back and edit. Thanks for the pictures once again. Laters! :Heehee, they look fine :P. Personally, I'd keep text smaller and mark default color if there is one. Did you fully expand the dye window? The pics seem a lil smaller than they could be I suppose.. You could also try doing them 4x3 or 4x3 to save horizontal space if you feel inclined :P - see I'm nitpicky too >_>.... Not much to complain about tho :D Jennalee 10:22, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah the Dye Window was fully expanded. *I keep the text bigger purely because you can see them on the Article page without actually having too see them at a better resolution. For example I have a hard time reading the dye colour for the Tall Shield (but I can tell from the coloured background)...Then again the Tall Shields dye chart is reduced and the original size of 800px is easy to read...But i have to admit, the writing is big, I'll reduce them later on. *As for 4x3 or 3x4 (I think that's what you meant :P) 11 is a prime number, and having it 6 then 5 IMO looks better than 5/5/1 or 4/4/3 or 3/3/3/2...Hmmm... *Who are you calling "nitpicky"?! Anyway if you want me to do more, just ask (unless you hate my style :)) Khazad Guard 05:41, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, since it's a prime number, you can just add one more extra slot with a dye mix to make it even - I usually add a silver dye mix with one of the brighter colors to show its effect and because that's what most people add to lighten primary colors anyway... 4x3 if it's vaguely square means you can have it all fit onto the typical screen easier so you can see all at once nearer full size <_<. ::I don't hate your style - I do have some more things for you if you wanted to do more lol. Jennalee 05:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm...Your logic seems to beat mine :( Anyway just hit me up in game if you want to dump :)Khazad Guard 12:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Next set finally done, I would link to them but I'm drained :S I've implemented your 3 rows thing on some of them, purely for the square look, but they looks hige on the pages so I had to make them smaller. Also edited some of the Dye descriptions, because I think you were tyring to explain because of no pictures? If you don't like the change just change them back ;) Also I would like the Suntouched Shield's picture better, but the page looked horrible so i made it 600px:P Also the fie sizes ran into warnings, bigger than recommened 150kb but I uploaded them anyway, is that alright? Well laters! Khazad Guard 06:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Another set (only 5 today though). Dragon's Breath Wand laready had a dye chart :( but I'll leave it to you to decide who's is better (slips Jennalee an Onyx Gemstone): or Khazad Guard 06:01, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hm, yours comes up clearer and less pixelated :P. BTW, someone wants a Skull Brush dye chart so I might get one sometime for that Jennalee 06:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC)